Monster Rim
This is our shared universe where Pacific Rim and Monsterverse clash. It also includes references from Gundam. Others are welcome to join. Universe Description This universe is a crossover between Pacific Rim and the Monsterverse. The entire sequence of events has been changed to fit both timelines. The following are descriptions of key Pacific Rim elements, and how they'll be mashed in with Monsterverse. Timeline This universe follows the Monsterverse timeline. Thus, the "precursor" element is completely deleted, and replaced by the Monsterverse beasts. The first prototype jaeger rolled off the production line in 2007, not 2015. PPDC The PPDC is a sub-branch of Monarch, founded in 1991 by Dr. Ishiro Serizawa. It was born out of Serizawa's desire to prepare humanity against the "hyperfauna" that he had researched all his life, namely Godzilla, Kong and King Ghidorah. PPDC is a covert organization, with Shatterdomes located in elusive areas near top-secret military bases around the Pacific. The PPDC's structure and operational methods are identical to the Pacific Rim canon. Jaegers This universe's Jaegers are similar to those in Pacific Rim, albeit a lot closer to the early Mk.I's in terms of size and mass. They are around 280 feet tall, weigh close to 8,000 tons, and are piloted by two Rangers via the Drift. However, their purpose is to destroy any monsters under scrutiny by Monarch. Thus, some jaegers are deployed to hotspots like Isla de Mona, in which monsters are believed to exist. There are a total of 72 jaegers, each named after one of Solomon's 72 demons. 6 mark classifications exist, with 12 jaegers per generation. Jaegers 1~12 are Mk.I, 13~24 Mk.II, 25~36 Mk.III, 37~48 Mk.IV, 49~60 Mk.V, 61~72 Mk.VI. The first jaeger, Bael Precursor, was launched in 2007. There is a 2-year gap between jaeger generations. The jaegers from Mk.I~III are similar in ability to those in Pacific Rim. That's to say, they're no match for Godzilla. Mk.IV~VI were created after the "Godzilla vs MUTO" fiasco in 2014, and feature advancements like nano-tech, flight and beam weapons. Although much smaller, they are capable of matching Godzilla. Kaiju The kaiju in this universe are Monsterverse beasts, not the precursor-controlled ones from Pacific Rim. This means that although less numerous, they are individually far deadlier than the Pacific Rim kaiju. Every kaiju is under close scrutiny by Monarch. If any one of them awakens, the PPDC's jaegers are tasked with bringing them down. When Godzilla awakened in 2014, the Mk.I, II, and III jaegers were powerless to stop it. Each type of Kaiju could be classified through 6 main stages or categories based upon abilities and behavioural traits, but there was also a special seventh category that few Kaiju even had the genetic potential for. * Category 1: Kaiju was driven completely by instinct. (Profile Colour: Grey) * Category 2: Kaiju knew enough to avoid detection. (Profile Colour: Grey) * Category 3: Kaiju could avoid capture and few had unique powers. (Profile Colour: Grey) * Category 4: Kaiju could strategise on how to capture prey. (Profile Colour: Grey) * Category 5: Kaiju is fully aware and has the mental capacity to solve complex problems. (Profile Colour: Blue) * Category 6: Most of the Kaiju in this stage are the most intelligent creatures on the planet, with their intellect being comparable to humans and most if not all had extremely deadly abilities. (Profile Colour: Red) * Category 7: These Kaiju are on an entirely different level from the other creatures. They possess very destructive powers and abilities capable of wiping out entire cities and habitats. One such Kaiju that is classified here is Godzilla. (Profile Colour: Green) Characters Kai Zerros- She is a major biology nerd and is fascinated with nature. Kira Zerros- The sister of Kai. She always seems to attract trouble to herself and those around her. Skylar Akerson- Kai's best friend and secret lover. Latoria Maruchie- A smug and outgoing Jaeger Pilot. Abigail Davis- She may look stern and cold at first glance but she is your typical teenage girl when you get to know her. Courtney Sheldon- A security robot who gained sentience. She aspires to become more human. Petra Okita- A chubby Jaeger Pilot who is the best friend of Grace. She is very clumsy and easily tricked. Samantha Burns- A former high school jock which fell to the temptations of fast food. She yearns for the respect and adoration she once had. Kip Stratmann- She is a patriotic pilot who people made fun of as an "idiot with no real piloting skills". Andrew Katagiri- TBA Sydney Tei- TBA Arlette Quess- TBA Pamela Anderson- A daring adventurer who usually breaks the law in her quest for thrills. Cassandra Irma- TBA Squads Beast Force Jae-Eun Han- TBA Seung-Hwa Kai- He is one of the best Jaeger Pilots currently at MONARCH's disposal. He has an extremely reckless style of piloting which often gets others into danger rather than himself. Yuna Song- TBA Kyung-Soo Kwon- TBA Shung Dae-Jun- The leader of the team and a very loyal and honourable person on the battlefield. Kilo Company Hex-Leader Thorn-Pointman Fordo-Tech specialist Nomad-Tracker Sev-Sniper VMFA-77 Shezarr Team TBA TBA TBA VMFA-77 Jeddah Team Tamara Daniels- She is the pilot of the infamous Vidar Kimaris and goes by the codename 'Overlord'. Grace Anderson- She is a Jaeger Pilot who acts as a big sister to younger cadets. Cera Andrews-TBA Penelope Schwartz-TBA Riku Hinata-TBA Asashi Reo-TBA IBRIS Recon Sisters Blue- Blue was the alpha of the pack. Unlike her other, Blue makes conscious decisions about her allegiances and the company she keeps. Echo- In her youth, Echo battled her sister Blue for pack dominance. She lost, and had to get reconstructive surgery on her jaw after the encounter. Charlie- Charlie is the youngest of the sisters. Her green color pattern comes from the Iguana DNA infused within her genome. Delta- Each of the IBRIS Recon Sisters is unique. Delta was created using more bird DNA than her sisters. This makes her a little more of a problem solver. 39th Panzergrenadier Division TBA 21st Rapid Incursion Squadron TBA Jaegers Are Goetia Gremory Grievous Valfor Reaper Galaxy Flauros Astaroth Cullinan Tector Gusion Bael Precursor / Bael Reincar Balam Ragnorak Agares Arbalest Zagan Vortex Phenex Scorn Barbatos Rasiel Vidar Kimaris Seere Hegemon Beleth Strafe Yuhana Vual Armistice Dantalion GTR Ronobe Glasvalabolas Tanker Paimon Blitzwing Maiden Firfur Bune Nightcrawler Bathin Kabutops Eligor Fist Forneus Ahava Sytry Yggdrasil Zeromaru Andromalius Mecha Godzilla Fang Buster AMX-56X-X Moonlord Grunts Mk.11C Ains Mk.18 Geronimo Mk.18K Gulak Mk.22 Griffin GPM-89 Sentinel GPM-89V Hammerhead ZN-119K Golem Kai OSS-141EZ Maganac AGG-45 Gwui-Shin AGG-45GB Fanton AF-262 Foxbat GPR-09S Shokew Mk.24 Triton PH-0 Acidstorm NPD Peacemaker L119 Masada Special Operations GPM-89V2 Gundiver AMX-56X Draken OSS-142D Dainsleif OSS-142 Casino OSS-141 Shadowfortress OSS-141X Mastermind OSS-141Y Ghost GPM-99X Nitro Poseidon KMS-N9 Night Stalker NR-Phantom .9d M.A.G. KMS-L3 Leopold KMS-R6 Dropkick ZN-416 Balthazar ZN-416M Balthazar Marine Kaiju Godzilla King Ghidorah Hokmuto Femuto Mothra Rodan Tyrannosaurus Magnus Kong Ramarak Scylla Methuselah Behemoth Allosinosaurus Magnapyritor Gorgosuchus Trykosaurus Posimetrodon Geminititan Gigaspikasaur Nodopatosaurus Suchotator Majundasuchus Tryostonix Kaprosaurus Rajakylosaurus Diplotator Parringtonia Madiba Einosuchus Ankylocodon Megalosuchus Alankylosaurus Diloracherius Monometrodon Ardontosaurus Hybrids 1st GEN Pyrritator Stegodeus Nodopatotitan Tragodistis 2nd GEN Monostegotops Utahsinoraptor Erilodominus Spinotahsuchus 3rd GEN Monomimus Tuoramoloch Diorajasaur Diloranosaurus 4th GEN Utarinex Ankytrosaurus Erlikospinus Amargocephalus Prototypes/Failures Sarcorixis Spinotahraptor Koolasaurus Category:Fanfiction Universe Category:Series